Storybrooke's Annual Easter Egg Hunt
by RainboIsland
Summary: Mary Margaret has some ulterior motives for getting Ruby and Emma to go to Storybrooke's annual Easter egg hunt.


**A/N This was festively timed when I wrote it... **

Emma almost denied when Mary Margaret asked her to come. But as if sensing it her roommate added.

"Henry's going to be there." Dammit now she couldn't deny. An excuse to see him. "The school needs chaperons so we don't lose any kids. Please Emma." The school teacher clasped her hands together at her chest in a pleading gesture.

"I am the sheriff... I guess I should go." Emma folded breaking off a bit of her bagel, and glancing around the busy diner. Automatically finding a certain brunette waitress. Mary Margaret seemed to notice this and added in a suggestive whisper.

"Ruby will be there too." Emma blushed and looked down at her plate. Muttering 'shut up.' Which just made Mary Margaret's reserved little smile widen.

XxXxXxX

"Emma!" Henry cried when he caught sight of the blonde. Running to wrap her in a tight hug. Which Emma gratefully returned. All the while keeping her eyes glued on the mayor's which were shooting her a glare.

"Hey kid, go get back in line or your going to miss all the egg hunting." Emma released the ten-year old. Giving him a little encouraging push in the direction of his spot among the other kids. Diverting her gaze back to the cluster of parents.

Her eyes found as if of their own accord the red clothed girl that had been catching her interest a little more than she would have liked lately. It was kind of funny how out of place she looked. Among the adults and teachers from the elementary school that put this thing together every year.

"Go talk to her." Emma nearly jumped out of her skin at the suggestion at her shoulder. Mary Margaret wasn't exactly sneaky she had just been that absorbed in watching the young waitress. But the smile she had been wearing at the diner did not go unnoticed as it was making a reappearance.

"What do you mean. I'm supposed to be chaperoning." Emma planted her hands on her hips and looked back down at the sweep of the grassy hill, the kids with their baskets were shuffling around becoming impatient and wanting to get on with the hunting. Mary Margaret sighed heavily, while Emma stood there. Still in denial that she had a crush on Ruby. Much less that innocent Mary Margaret knew about it, and was trying to get them together.

"Why are you so stubborn. Just talk to her-" The whistle that signaled all the eggs were in place and the kids were allowed to start hunting went off. Emma had already spotted a few of the brightly colored plastic shells from her close inspection of the hillside. Which was really just an excuse not to look at her roommate. "She's here to see you."

Emma turned quickly to look at Mary Margaret disbelievingly. The brunette just looked back at her with a smirk. "Why else would she be _here_?" That did seem legitimate. Emma could think of no other reason for Ruby to be at the annual Easter egg hunt. It definitely didn't seem like her thing.

So that was how Emma found herself, under the cover of shooing a kid away from the edge of the woods, next to the waitress who had been taking up more and more of her thoughts lately. A brief panic swept through her when she thought of the fact that she was now going to have to think of something to say. Luckily Ruby spoke up first.

"Probably not the kind of thing you were thinking of when you ran for sheriff, huh? Supervising Easter egg hunts?" Ruby asked the humor dancing in her voice showing itself in that wide smile. Which had Emma momentarily lost for words in the way that it could.

"Not really." _You can do better than that Swan. _Emma scolded herself. _If she would just stop smiling... at me. _"But when Mary Margaret talked me into it I didn't think I'd find you here." The blonde added. Managing a half smirk.

Ruby looked down at her boots suddenly. As a way of covering her blush. Which made Emma think that just maybe Mary Margaret had been right. That she was here to see her. That thought made Emma's heart do a funny thing.

"I'm here to see someone..." The way Ruby trailed off. Looking back at her boots made Emma absolutely sure. Taking a calming breath to keep her voice nonchalant Emma replied.

"And who's that?"

She would blame the red in her cheeks from the chill in the air, or something equally as stupid. But it's a warm spring day, and it deepens as she says. With the most confidence she can muster. While her knees shake in away that's just barely noticeable.

"You."

Then Emma's blushing. Hating the pink that seeps into her cheeks, and the way her heart pounds in her ears. She wants to tell herself it's not true. That it's just Ruby being flirty, because she wants to hide her feelings a bit longer. But it's obvious she's not. In the way she looks away when she says it. Obviously scared of Emma's reaction.

"You came to see me?" _Didn't she just say that. You idiot, idiot, idiot. Say something smart for once._ Emma scolded herself mentally again.

"Yes." Ruby leaned back on her heels of her boots. Entirely sure now that she could no longer look Emma in the eye as she watched the kids searching the bushes for Easter eggs. Might as well get it all of her chest now, she was pretty sure she couldn't make it worse. "Because I might have a bit of a crush on you."

Ruby silently winced a closed her eyes. Readying herself for the three possible outcomes. Revulsion, panic, or pity. She had gone through this before, it was really the worst thing about being like the only gay girl in a small town.

"Then we _might_, have something in common." Well she sure wasn't expecting that. "I _might_, have a lot of a crush on you." Ruby was unable to come up with a response. Except to turn to look at Emma. Who had this small really cute smile. Which didn't help with Ruby's inability to speak.

So she did what all her instincts were telling her to do. Kissed the girl.

A quick kiss which left all too much to the imagination.

Keeping their current setting in mind the whole four seconds of it. But no one took the time from the hunt to notice the two of them.

Other than Mary Margaret that is.


End file.
